


Whisper of the heart

by Honey_Olaf



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Olaf/pseuds/Honey_Olaf
Summary: Wooseok thinking about how he met his best friend. May be more than best friend I guess.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The day we met

Wooseok is now lying on his bed, thinking about how he became friends with him, a boy who loves Cartoons and Fairy tales and yet his crush.

He still remembers the day they first met. Actually, the night. It was during his high school final year. He studied late and got a habit of eating midnight food. He usually keeps packs of ramen but that day it ran out and he didn't know why he wanted to eat ramen that much. So, he went to the convenience store nearby. He went to the ramen stands, walking around, and tried to find one. He was just looking and searching a flavor to eat that he didn't notice the surrounding until he bumped into somebody. As the one he hit was tall and strong, he fell on my back but the stranger caught him in the mid air and pulled him closer. It was so fast that he didn't know what happened. When the reality hit him, he was in the stranger's arms to be more specific in his warm chest. He stepped back and got embarrassed and dared not look at the stranger.

Then he heard a voice, a sweet voice.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt? I'm sorry I was so focus on the ramen!"

He looked up and saw a handsome face looking at me with the worried eyes.

"Ohh! I... I'm okay. You don't have to apologise. Actually, it wasn't your fault at all. I didn't notice the surrounding, too." 

"Haha. It's okay. Leave it behind. By the way, are you a student from Top high school?" 

"Hmm? Yes, how come you know?"

"Well, Ramen! Exam season! Midnight Food! Still up late! And yep as I'm a high student too so that I can relate them, too. For the school, I knew it from the T-shirt you are wearing."

"Oh!"

They both picked up the same ramen flavor. To be exact, the same cup. They both laugh and the taller gave it to Wooseok and he picked another.

Wooseok asked "Are you from Top High School, too?"

"Ahh, sorry! I'm from 10tion High School."

"Aww! I know yours. It's famous for producing a lot of smart kids and also for the scholarships and exchange programs with Foreign Universities after high school. So, being a student of its, I'm sure you must be a smart and intelligent one."

"Haha! Don't expect me too much. I'm not that such. Why didn't you mention that yours it also a famous school."

They both walked to the colds & drinks section. Wooseok picked up an ice coffee.

"What? Ice coffee at this late hours? How can you fall asleep after drinking this?"

Wooseok looked the taller who is holding a chocolate milk with a lot of question marks on his face. Why do he feel so comfortable to a person who he first met?

"Well, as I drink coffee at night almost everyday, don't worry! I can manage to sleep as soon as I touch the pillow." 

They both walked to the cashier, paid for the food and went outside. After they walked out of the store, to their surprise they both walk to the same direction.

"Is your home in that direction?" They both said in unison. 

They both let out a laugh. 

"It's a little funny that we talked a lot without introducing each other. Well, being the person who want to be friends with you, let me introduce myself first. My name is Lee Jinhyuk. I'm from 10tion High School, attending the High School Final. Nice to meet you,pal."

"Ohh! Hello, Lee Jinhyuk! My name is Kim Wooseok! As you mentioned before, I'm from Top High School. The same year as you."

"Kim Wooseok?? Can I call you "Wooshin"? You look a little mysterious and that name really suits you."

"Well, only under one condition! If you want to call me Wooshin, I will call you "Wei"."

"Wei? Why? Because I'm tall? It's okay! We are deal, Wooshin!"

They made a fist bump. And without notice, they are already at Wooseok's apartment. 

"Wei!? I live here. That room with the light still on is mine. So, I think it time to say Goodbye. Where do you live? Do I need to accompany you home?"

"It's okay! Mine is only two streets away from here. Good night, Wooshin!! Have a sweet dream! Hope to see you again." 

"Good night, Wei. Me too, really hope to see you next time."

They waved at each other until Wooseok walked through the door. After they no longer see each other, he let a sigh out and wondered why it's so comfortable to be a friend with a person he met for the first time and also about the strange warm feeling while they are talking.


	2. Is this a date or not?

It's been a week since Wooseok met Jinhyuk. He sometimes went to the convenience store they met but didn't see him. May be he is busy with his study. He didn't know himself that why he was thinking about him. 

This is the last day of High School Final. As soon as Wooseok got out of the exam room, he felt relieved and phoned to him parents that he did well.

After that Wooseok packed all his things.l, made sure he didn't leave behind any of his belongings and started to return to his lovely cozy bed.

Then Cho Seungyoun, one of his classmates, shouted to him. There are a lot of his classmates around him.

"Yo! Kim Wooseok. Are you free tonight? We, our classmates, are having a farewell night. May be going to a night market or party at someone's house. Are you coming?"

"Ohh! I'm sorry! I can't."

"Why not? Come on! This is our last night!" Lee Hangyul added.

"My brother is coming tonight. I think I must stay with him."

"I'vs never heard that you have a brother. Anyway contact us and greet us when we see each other even it is after school. Don't be like an Ice Prince.", Lee Sejin said.

"Alright! Alright! I won't be. Bye Bye!! Have fun tonight! I'm really sorry I couldn't make it." 

Wooseok said Goodbye to his friends and went back home. Some of his juniors excitedly ran passed him and shouted,  
"Yayy! Finally holidays are coming!!".

He smiled to their words. Kids! When he reached at the school gates, his feet suddenly stopped.

Yet that guy, that tall guy! He is talking to one of the kids that passed him just now. It seems like the kid is asking something from the older and he is refusing it. Finally, Wooseok heard "Fine but be careful and call me at once if you get some problems."

What is Wei doing here? Who is that kid? Should he greet him first?

Before he could finish his thoughts, the taller shouted excitedly, waving his hands like a kid.

"Wooshin!!!" 

Some of the people around turned and looked at him.

He felt his cheeks are burning.

"Hey, Wei" , he replied. "What brings you here?"

"Amm. I'm here to fetch my little cousin. But he said that he wanted to hang out with his friends at the final day. So, I was supposed to go back alone but then I saw you. Am I allowed to go back together, right?"

"Of course, you are. By the way, who is your cousin? That little kid who you're talking just now?"

"Yes. That is my cousin Lee Jinwoo from Grade-8."

"Why don't he attend 10tion high school with you?" 

"I don't know. That is his choice. He said he wanted to attend in here and it goes like Ta Daaa."

"I see. So, how was your exam. All A?"

"WoW. Mr. Wooshin! Beware of your neck."

"Hmm? Why?

"Because you are looking up to me that much."

He got a small punch from the younger yet which is not strong.

"I'm serious. How can you from 10tion High School would not do well?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll be serious too. Although I'm not satisfied myself enough. I think I did well but not all A. How about you, Shin??"

"Shin??? Arr! Okay!! Now, you are briefing my nickname which is supposed to call my real name in short? And yes for your question, I think I did well, too."

"All A?"

"Nope! Even you didn't expect, why would I?"

"By the way, do you have any plan tonight? To celebrate the final night of High School."

"Nothing!! Why??"

"If not, I want you to join me?" 

"Why not? Tell me time and location."

"I will get you about 5:30pm. I will treat you dinner. And for the place, why don't you choose. Where should I come. At your place or somewhere else?"

"Mine is okay! I'll be waiting for you there."

"Okay!!"

"By the way, Wei, which university will you attend?"

"Yo, yoo!! What a hyper, bud. We just finished the highschool today, Shin. Please don't think about it and ask either. Let's have fun during our holiday."

"Haha! Sorry! Just curious! Okay let not think about it. So, where are we going tonight?"

"Shuu!!! That's a secret!"

"Wait. Are you trying to kidnap me, Wei?"

"No, Shin-nah!!! How could you think of that? I don't know why but when I first see you you look like my friend who I have been known for years. Yep, may be you would think that because we have seen just once and now I'm inviting you to somewhere else at night."

"Calm down, Wei, calm down. I'm just kidding. I believe you and I feel the same as you. I'm a introvert and I don't usually get along even with my friends but it's somehow comfortable to talk to you."

"Really, Shin?? Thanks God I was so worried. Oh! We are arriving at your apartment. So, see you at 5:30pm."

"Okay! Bye, Wei!!"

"I'm looking forward to meet you."

They waved at each other. Wooseok stared at the taller back until he could see him.

When he entered his apartment, he suddenly ran to his bedroom and screamed,

"Is that a date or something? Hold up, Wooseok. You think far beyond what he wants to me. May be it is just a night out between the two friends."

Anyway, he can't deny the fact that his heart is beating too fast and he is so nervous and excited about tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been two chapters and thanks to each and everyone who reads my works. I know it is not perfect but I tried my best. Kudos and comments are warmly welcome and those are the energy that make me keep writing.


	3. Date or just a night out

As the time went by, Wooseok is now ready to have a night out( or date👀) with Jinhyuk. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a white trousers. At about 5:25 p.m, he went downstairs and waited for Jinhyuk.

At sharp 5:30pm, there he can see Jinhyuk coming to him with a bicycle. He is wearing a T-shirt with an Olaf sticker and a Black Jacket on it and a black trouser.

"How could he be so handsome ? Wait! Wait! Wooseok, what are you thinking? But, he always looks good in every outfits, right?"

His thoughts were cut by Jinhyuk's words,

"Hello, Wooshin! I'm sorry if I made you wait for a long time!" Jinhyuk apologize with a worried eyes.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, Wei. You just arrived as soon as I got down here." Wooseok replied with a smile.

"You look beautiful in white, I mean, good in white."

"Are you telling me the song title of West Life?" he teased.

"No! No! You look really good."

"So, are you saying that I do not look good in other days?" again teasing Jinhyuk.

"No, I mean better."

"HaHa! Wei! I got it! I'm just kidding! The way you are defending is like a little kid, Cute." 

"Thanks you I guess!" Wooseok can see the pink on his chubby cheek.

"So, are you telling me where we are going now?"

"We're now here to go there and are you still want to know?" Jinhyuk raised his eyebrows and asked with a soft chuckle.

Wooseok heart skips a beat.

"Of course, who knows that you gonna kidnap me or not." 

"Ohh, come on Shin-nah. Trust me I will keep you safe and won't let anyone touch you."

Before Wooseok could say anything, Jinhyuk asked with worry in his tone.

"By the way, is there any place you want to go? I mean, I made this plan and I'm afraid you wouldn't like it. It's somehow like what you said kidnapping you."

"Ohh, Wei. I'm even here to go with you and you are still worrying it. If I doesn't trust you, I would reject you since you asked. So, don't worry! As long as you are with me, I'll be happy."

Wooseok thought about his words again. "Oh my God! What did I just said? I hope Wei won't think like what I am thinking now, will he?"

A bright smile appeared on Jinhyuk lips. 

"Okay! Okay! So, are we going now?"

"How am I supposed to go with you? Will you leave your bicycle in here and walk to there or do I need to take one?" Wooseok asked confusedly.

Jinhyuk let out a chuckle.

"Shin, why are you thinking that much? You just need to ride here behind me.", said Jinhyuk pointing at the carrier seat.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm! What makes you so worried? I can easily carry you or unless you are heavier than your look!" Jinhyuk said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" Wooseok hit Jinhyuk arms, of course, just lightly.

"Haha! I didn't say it. May be it's you who thought about the truth."

"Yahh! Lee Jin Hyuk!!" Wooseok yelled with a pout on his face.

Jinhyuk touched his pout and said, "Awwwn! My Wooshin is so cute!"

Wooseok's mind went busy because of Jinhyuk's word."My Wooshin!!? May be he wants to mean my friend Wooshin. Do not overthink Wooseok."

Wooseok was also so surprised by Jinhyuk fingers on his lips and tried himself best not to faint right in front of him. He felt his blood are running to his face. He just quickly get behind Jinhyuk to hid the pink on his cheeks.

"Hold on tight, Shin. If you are doing like that. You will fall backward."

"Yep, I'm ready!", replied Wooseok while holding on tight to the bars under the carrier seat.

"Not like that, Shin-nah. Hold right here tightly." Taking Wooseok hands in his and guiding them to his waist.

Wooseok again flattered by his actions. (Here we go again. 👀)

"But don't you find difficulties if I hold you like that?"

"Of course not. So, just hold tightly, okay? I don't want to worry you while I'm focusing on the road." Jinhyuk started riding the bicycle. "Oh! You are lighter than I think. I must make you gain weight by taking you to a lot of food stores."

"Hey, are you turning me into an ugly pig?"

"Not an ugly one but a cute white piggy."

"Yahhh" Wooseok hit lightly to Jinhyuk back.

Jinhyuk just let out a chuckle which Wooseok found attractive. 

They are now at the Riverside. The gentle breeze of sunset is teasing their hair. The orange-pink color is painting the sky. The sceneries somehow made Wooseok happy. He suddenly heard Jinhyuk's humming. Wooseok eyes rounded and didn't know himself that he soon joined Jinhyuk humming. 

After a while, Jinhyuk stopped humming and suddenly said, "Hold tight, Shin." Before Wooseok realized what Jinhyuk said, the bicycle was on its way down the hill. He could not say anything but gasped and his whole body was buried into Jinhyuk back and the grip of his hands around Jinhyuk's waist were tighter unconsciouly.

When the bicycle reached down the hill, Jinhyuk asked Wooseok if he was okay. Wooseok said yes softly. Then they two fell into silence again. Wooseok moved his body back from the taller's and wished that Jinhyuk didn't notice his fast heartbeats just now.

"Finally, we are here." said Jinhyuk.

Wooseok looked around and noticed that there were right here at the famous night market which is famous for street foods and its impressive night view as it is located near the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly 4 months we passed without Weishin!😭 Please support the talented Up10tion, Jinhyuk and Wooseok.


	4. Chicken Feet

"So, what do you want to eat?"Jinhyuk asked. 

"I don't have any special apptize for dinner. I just want to try some street food."

"Okay! What kinds?"

"Why don't we look around first?"

"Come here!"

Jinhyuk suddenly grabbed my hand in his and said,

"I don't want to get you lost in this crowd. Hold my hand firmly."

Wooseok had no idea why the taller's hand are so warm but he somehow felt comfortable.

As the night market was very famous one this really crowded with people. That they can see previous kind of people, youngs and olds, kids with family and couples, too, going here and there. 

They they can see a lot of stores, too. street foods, restaurants, games, ferris wheel, etc. 

As it becomes dark, there were more people and became very crowded. So, Jinhyuk put his hands around his waist and pulled him closer. He could feel the warmth from Jinhyuk's chest and it makes his heart filled with unknown feelings. 

When they saw a chicken feet shop, Wooseok suddenly grabbed Jinhyuk's hands and ran like a kid.

Jinhyuk just chuckled and followed him without a word. 

Luckily when they entered the shop, there weren't much people.

The owner aunty smiled at them and asked what they would like to order. Jinhyuk let Wooseok order whatever he like while he went for a table.

After finishing the order, Wooseok went to where the taller was waiting. 

"So, do you like chicken feet that much? You pulled my hands and ran like a kid which made me remember a kid when he sees his favorite toy."

"Wae? So, what? However, chicken feet is my favorite food ever. I would die for it." Wooseok replied with a determine face.

"Really? Then, I gonna use that chicken feet to kidnap you."

"What? Now, I'm starting to have doubts if you are really a kidnapper."

Then Wooseok lowered his voice and said, 

"Believe me, Wei! I won't tell anyone back. How many kids have you kidnapped?"

Jinhyuk can't help but laugh to Wooseok words.

"Okay, Shin! I'll be honest and promise me not to tell anyone! I haven't kidnapped anyone yet but now I'm targeting a boy called Wooshin!"

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Why always me? Huh? Go away, Wei! I won't trust you anymore." Wooseok turned his head opposite to Jinhyuk and pouted. 

Jinhyuk chuckled and ruffled Wooseok hair and whispered, "Cute!"

"Yahh! How dare you call me cute and touch my hair! Go away! Go! Go!"

"No! You are just a cutie little cat!" Jinhyuk pinched Wooseok's cheek.

Wooseok was a little annoyed by Jinhyuk's teasing. So, he made a revenge by touching his chubby cheeks.

Jinhyuk didn't expect that. When Wooseok tried again, he defended himself and tried to block Wooseok's coming hands.

Then, their ordered is brought by the owner aunty. She laughed at their childish manners and said, 

"You guys are such a cute couple."

They both looked at each other and quickly refused that they were actually not a couple. 

The aunty was surprised and apologized them. 

After the aunty left, there was an awkward silence between them.  
They just started eating silently but then Wooseok found Jinhyuk is struggling with the chicken feet.

"Give me that," he asked the one that Jinhyuk was holding and show him how to eat.

"Haven't you eaten chicken feet before?"

"When I was younger, but at that time, my Mom made it for me so all I have to do is open my mouth."

"Well now, open your mouth. Arrrr!!"

Wooseok said Arrrr with his mouth open like a Mom feeding her baby.

"You don't have to do this! I can eat by myself."

Wooseok looked him with a stern face and said Arrrr again.

Jinhyuk finally gave up and opened his mouth.

"Delicious!"

"See? Isn't it delicious? Now you can relate why I am addicted to it."

Jinhyuk didn't say anything but just smiled. 

They kept on eating in silence. Jinhyuk has finished when Wooseok ate the last one. After finishing, Wooseok looked at him. With no words, Jinhyuk moved closer to him. 

"What the heck is he doing?" Wooseok thought.

Then he felt Jinhyuk's finger on his lips. Wooseok wished the dim light of the shop covered the pink on his cheeks. 

"There were some sauce on your lips." explained Jinhyuk.

"Are you trying to kill me by making my heartbeats fast, Wei?"

"You are finished, right? Let's go! There are still a lot of places waiting for us."

They went to the counter and Jinhyuk paid the bills. The owner aunty opened the door and said goodbye as they walk out of the shop. 

Then, they went into the crowd with Jinhyuk's hands on Wooseok's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction.  
I started with my favorite ship, Weishin. There could be some errors or this may not reach your expectations, please kindly advise me. Please look forward to the next upcoming chapters, too.


End file.
